


My Angel

by 01Ace10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little pain, F/M, Reader is a Demon, it has some arguing, reader wishes they were dead, you know the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01Ace10/pseuds/01Ace10
Summary: The reader has been outed as a demon by the Winchester's.  Reader had thought they were friends.  They run away and end up getting hurt in the woods, they are in need of their angel.





	

“Dean you can’t be serious.  We have known each oth-”  Dean interrupts you.

“Stop just get out!”  You stare wide eyed at the man you believed was your friend.

“Sam,”  you turned to the younger Winchester.  Who had been staring at the floor throughout the argument.  “You know I would never do anything to hurt you or your brother.  Please you can’t-”  Dean interrupted you again.

“Yes we can and now leave before we take more drastic measures.”  Tears well up in your eyes.  You quickly turn your back on them trying to hide your dejected expression.  
“I am sorry Dean.  I’m sorry Sam.  I just… I… good bye.”  You run out of the bunker as fast as your legs can carry you.  You believed you could trust the Winchesters.  You thought you could help them.  You thought that you did help, but as soon as the boy’s found out who you really were they cast you out.  They looked at you like you were a threat.  You ran until you tripped and fell face first in the dirt.  You try getting up, but it seems impossible any time you try to put pressure on your left ankle a crippling pain flares up.  You drag yourself a few more yards.  The flight instinct of ‘fight or flight’ still pushing you away from your former friends. 

You don’t stop until you find a tree with low hanging branches.  One that almost forms a  tent, the area around the tree trunk free of limbs for the first few feet.  You lean against the trunk and check yourself over for injuries.  You touch a hand to your head pulling it away to see wet blood shine on your fingers.  You run your hands up and down your arms, across your ribs, and down your legs.  You inhale sharply when your fingertips graze over your left ankle.  It’s broken and that means you will be stuck here until someone finds you.  You close your eyes hoping all this pain will just go away.

You want to be found you want someone to come and help you.  Who in their right mind would help you.  The demons all had you on a watch list, if you were seen without the Winchesters they were to take you to Crowley, and they didn’t have to be nice about it.  If a hunter found you they would trap you, possibly torture you and then exorcise you.  Sending you back to hell to be tortured by Crowley’s men for as long as he was mad at you.  If an angel found you then well you would die.  There was no one in this world that didn’t want you dead.

Wait that wasn’t true there was one person that last time you checked promised that he would help, if only you prayed.  You wasted no time thinking about what would happen if he didn’t help you.  You definitely didn’t think about what would happen if he didn’t show up.  All you thought was his name.  You repeated it over and over in your head. Until you realize he isn’t coming.  You throw your head back against the tree and let the tears fall.  You are abandoned, alone, ignored, maybe it would be better if you were gone.  No it would be better if you were gone.  You have caused so many people so much pain.  You dragged people to hell, you tortured them, you got them killed as you possessed them, you even enjoyed it.  You deserve this.  I can end it now, I can just pray to another angel and get it all over with.  I could-  Suddenly you feel an hand gripping your forearm.  
“Please stop.”  Gabriel's voice shakes as you lean into his touch.  “I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner.  I need you to promise me to not ever try something like that.”  You try to stop the tears however they simply continued to slide down your cheeks, drop off your nose, and you could taste them on your smiling lips.  
“I wouldn’t... I’m sorry… don’t worr-”

“Don’t pull that crap with me.  I heard everything in your head, you were seconds away from praying to Raphiel so that he could kill you.”  Gab’s voice was fighting to keep steady.  “I need to know that you won’t ever do that again.  I need you to know that I will be here for you.”

“Why?  Why are you here?”  You really don’t understand, an archangel like him should never help a demon like you.  So why?

“Because…”  He seemed to think about it for a while before continuing, “Do you remember when you were still human.”  You had to think about that for a while.  It had been centuries since you died.  There were a few things you did remember, you remembered that you lived in Greece, you knew that back then the line between the natural and the supernatural was almost non existent.  Christianity was relatively new and the angels walked the earth from time to time.  At one point you were in Rome and there you meet Gabriel.  He became your patron god, then he became your friend.  When you eventually died there was quite a dispute about where your soul should go.  You meet all the qualifications to reach heaven but your father had sold your soul to lucifer himself long ago.  You ended up going to hell against Gabriel’s every attempt to keep you from it.  After that you only saw each other occasionally, that is until recently when he asked you to watch over the Winchesters.  You had agreed without a thought to how it would isolate you from everyone.  You were just happy to help your angel.

“I remember enough.”  

“You were the first to ever pray to me.  Did you know that?”  You shook your head, you had assumed that he had many people praying to him.  “You mean so much to me and I can’t even acknowledge that because I don't deserve you.”  You pulled away from him and stares wide eyed and mouth agape.

“But you’re-”

“But I couldn’t save you.  The only person I cared about.  I-”

“Gabe stop.  Let’s just go home.”

“Home?  Where is that?” You reached out your hand to him and he grabbed it.  Once your hands touched you could feel his grace rush into you, healing you.    
“Well I was thinking some island in the Pacific or maybe an old castle in Scotland.  The only place I won’t stay is here so let’s go.”  Gabriel smiled at you, all traces of his self loathing gone, and you returned the smile tenfold.

“After you m’lady.”  As you both disappeared somewhere safe and somewhere that would be home because your archangel was with you.


End file.
